


3Ps - Part 1

by hazelandglasz



Series: Purim 2015 [1]
Category: Glee, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Cosplay, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah Puckerman has 3 "Ps" to take care of this Purim<br/>Preparation<br/>Performance<br/>Present</p><p>Part 1 of my mishlochei manot ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	3Ps - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raving_liberal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/gifts).



“I really don’t understand why you wanted us all to dress up.”

Puck snickers while he finishes to put his own costume on, and doesn’t even bother to look over the edge of the folding screen.

“Because Purim is important to me, because it’s a badass feminist holiday, and,” he adds, poking his head out of the shelter of the screen, “it’s an opportunity to dress up.”

“And it’s an opportunity to dress up,” Kurt repeats as he keeps scrolling on his phone, his own Iron Man costume done and fitting him like a red glove.

Damn, Puck cannot afford to get turned on in his own outfit.

So he focuses on the smile that slowly appears on Kurt’s face as he mouthes the words again before looking up at him.

“Well played, Noah.”

“At your service, Mr. Stark.”

Kurt stands up, arranging the gloves for the thousandth time. “I still can’t believe you managed to convince the whole Glee club to perform an Avengers version of the Tale of Esther.”

Puck laughs raucously at that, looking over his shoulder to make sure that he didn’t leave a patch of skin unpainted. “Are you kidding? They were all dying for an excuse to get in costume, I just provided a, a …”

“An original outlet, I’ll give you that,” Kurt finishes for him, voice getting fond and Puck peeks once again to look at him, and Kurt is smiling in his direction.

Puck blows him a kiss and steps forward. “What do you think?”

“Hm,” Kurt says non-committally, “not too shabby. May I add, Hulk pretty smashing.”

Puck growls playfully, making grabby hands in Kurt’s direction if only to make him laugh. “Hulk smash evil vizier,” he groans, punching the air as if Aman is standing in front of him, and Kurt laughs some more, shaking his head at him.

“My hero,” he says, voice still shaking with laughter as he pats Puck’s cheek before wincing. “Oops.”

“You damage it you fix it,” Puck says, looking at his reflection as well as he can.

“Well if I have to fix it, might as well go all-in,” Kurt whispers before cupping his face in his gloved hand to get a proper kiss. “There, now hand over the green monstrosity.”

Puck starts opening his pants, and a moment of silence stretches between them before they both start giggling incoherently.

 


End file.
